Let her go
by redstarangel26
Summary: God fucking damn it, why is it when you fall in love, you feel like you lost all your masculinity? Excuse me while I go chop off my balls and grow a pair of boobs... NaLu


**OMFG I'm back guys! It's summer, I'm a graduate and have much time to write… like I promised! I thought I'd make my huge come back with a brand new story! I hope you all like this story because I think it will be a good one :) **

**Summary: ****God fucking damn it, why is it when you fall in love, you feel like you lost all your masculinity? Excuse me while I go chop off my balls and grow a pair of boobs... **

**Chapter 1: Garage Kids**

I swung the door of the fridge open, the breeze of cold air rushing to my heated face.

"Grab me a 'beer!" Gray yelled from the garage. I rolled my eyes and grabbed a can of root beer and a bottle of tea.

"Damn lazy ass mother-" I grumbled under my breath as I also grabbed an apple and angrily took a giant chunk out of the glistening red skin with my razor sharp teeth. I made my way back to the garage. It was blazing hot outside today and we had the doors open and the fans at full blast rotating around the large space. I tossed the can at the unsuspecting bass player who was currently dozing off. Damn, I almost hit him in the nuts.

"What the hell you-" he started but I was quick to cut him off "Calm down Gray, no need to get your panties in a twist princess." I snickered walking over to my red truck. It was currently backed up with the tail gate open, and my best friend and a few others were sitting there, watching over our insane antics.

"Here you go Luce! One lemon iced tea. Your favorite." I said with a quick wink and a bright smile. She laughed and took it with her delicate fingers. "Thanks Natsu, you're so sweet." She said, giving me her shining smile. My heart stopped. Damn, it got me every time.

"Hey dumbass, get over here, we aren't done rehearsing and I want to go swimming." Gajeel growled out from his seat behind his brand new silver drum set. I rolled my eyes and walked up to the mic.

"Well I know I'm pretty important, but where's the man-whore?" I questioned, looking for that unusual mane of golden brown hair. Though I guess I really shouldn't be talking considering I have bright bubble gum pink hair... fucking shit.

"I think he's flirting with your neighbor." Levy, an adorable petite girl, said. I face-palmed and stomped out into the blistering heat, squinting my eyes to block out the extremely bright light. I spotted my "friend" and sure enough he was flirting with Aries. Strange name for a girl, but sweet nonetheless. I grabbed the playboy by the collar of his white button-up and dragged him away.

"Call me babe!" He yelled out. I turned my head over my shoulder. "Don't waste your time!" I yelled to her. We made it back into the shelter of my garage and Loke picked up his guitar.

"She was so cute!" He cooed. I could practically see the hearts sparkling in his eyes.

"That's what you say about every girl Loke!" Lucy said from her seat, amusement laced in her words.

"Yeah and my opinion hasn't changed about you sweetheart." He gave her a wink and blew her a long kiss. I whipped my head over to look at him and gave him a death glare and mouthed, 'touch her, I'll rip off your balls and feed them to you.' At least that's what I wanted to get across, but he just looked confused and shrugged.

"I get the message Natsu." He said, suddenly not joking around anymore. I took a deep breath to calm my anger and turned back around, bringing my lips to the mic.

"1, 2, 1, 2, 3, 4." I counted off. Loke slid his fingers down the guitar and started his melody, his fingers moving gracefully. I tapped my foot to the rhythm giving a small smile when I saw Lucy and Levy dancing to the tune.

"Check yes Juliet~" I sang with my heart, releasing all of my stress and anger through the words of my newest song. I felt the sweat drip down the side of my face as I danced around a bit, jumping up and down with Loke, casually leaning into Gray's microphone to sing with him. We may fight all the time, but when it came to performing, we were one. I peeked over at Lucy to see her mouthing the words along. Every time I finish a song, I go straight to her for an opinion. That was when she realized I liked someone, but boy was she wrong. I loved the weirdo to death and she didn't have a single clue that 95% of my songs revolved around her, but she never notices.

"Check yes Juliet here's the countdown: 3, 2, 1, now fall in my arms now." I sang looking at Lucy, watching her sway her body back and forth, eyes closed, lips still moving with the lyrics. We soon finished the song and all gave out a sigh of exhaustion. The girls clapped loudly.

"Luce, can I have a drink of your tea?" I questioned, wiping away the sweat the dripped down my cheekbone. She tossed me the bottle and I caught it swiftly, taking a large gulp from it. I gently tossed it back and turned to the band.

"Ok guys, tomorrow is our chance to finally become a real band. We need to really work hard ok? Hopefully this is our last gig as a garage band." I said.

"We got this Natsu. Since when have we let you down?" Gray questioned with a smile.

"Hmm let me see. Seventh grade an eighth grader was throwing shit at me and all you did was laugh. It was Luce who kicked his ass for me." I commented. Yes, unfortunately I wasn't too terribly popular. I got picked on a lot. But that's when I met Lucy. She was, at the time and still is, the most popular, kindest girl on campus. Once people saw that she was my friend, I wasn't bullied. Once high school hit, so did my deep voice and a very obvious six pack. I hadn't really tried anything and I was instantly the talk of the school. Just goes to show how much looks truly do make or break you, unfortunately.

"Eh whatever, you were a loser back then anyway." He said. I felt a surge of anger.

"Wanna say that to my face ice-prick?" I growled. He was about to counter back when a gentle hand was placed on my pec. I glanced at the well-manicured star designed nails, following her long fingers, up her toned arm, locking on to her long golden hair, quickly glancing at the set of plush pink lips and finally into her doe-brown eyes.

"Calm down you two. It's really hot out and I want to go swimming. So get over yourselves and let's go!" She said flashing a glare at both of us.

"Aye sir." We both said weakly and she walked off being followed by a snickering Gajeel and a smirking Loke. Levy jumped down from my truck and followed them into my house.

"You need to tell her Natsu." Gray said, his voice suddenly turning serious and a hint of sincerity… wait what the fuck am I saying? This is Gray, like he could ever be sincere. I just scoffed and rolled my eyes.

"I try, but she is so stupid." I say, frustration leaking from my words. I turn off everything in the garage and closed the door.

"Maybe you should serenade her! Yeah like in that stupid ass movie 'Valentine's day' where the kid plays his guitar naked surrounded by roses!" Gray exclaimed. I raised my eyebrows.

"Ok one that will be a fuck no. Two, why the hell were you watching that movie?" I questioned. He visibly shuffered.

"Juvia made me watch it. God the torture." He grumbled. He picked up his bag and wondered down the other hallway to go change. I laughed and opened the door to my bedroom only to see Lucy slipping on her bikini top, bare chest exposed for all to see. Sweet mother of god why can't I look away? I feel like I'm on fire now.

"N-Natsu! GET OUT!" She shrieked covering up instantly. I snapped out of my daze when she threw a shoe at me.

"HEY! It's not my fault you decided to get dressed in MY room." I countered back slamming the door closed and turned around only to see a horrified Gray.

"Wha-?" I started to ask. "I walked in on Gajeel and Levy making out. Now excuse me while I gouge out my eyeballs and repeatedly stab them." He said walking into the back yard in his trunks. I heard the door click behind me and saw a very embarrassed, but damn sexy in that two piece, Lucy emerge.

"I'm sorry I threw a shoe at you. I was just shocked. Are you ok?" She questioned, delicately placing her fingers on my head. I quickly stepped back, not liking the millions of butterflies taking off in my stomach at her touch.

"Yeah, I'm fine, don't worry. Why don't you go wait outside with Gray?" I questioned quickly running into my room and slamming the door, not waiting for an answer. Damn male hormones. I know girls have all the monthly shit they go through, but this, this stupid hormonal getting a fucking boner in ten seconds flat, was torture. I took many deep breaths and stalked over to my dresser. Why did she have to have that effect on me? Damn it! I angrily ripped off my clothing and placed my red trunks up to my hips. I took another breath before stepping into the hall. I could see my friends tossing around a volleyball, water splashing up in the air and shimmering in the sun light. I pet my cat Happy who decided to make an obstacle course out of my legs as he weaved in between them. I walked forward and pushed open the French glass doors. I was instantly bitch slapped in the face by a splash bomb. I scanned the water to find my suspect only to see Gray tossing a black and green splash bomb up and down. I smirked and made a mad dash for the crystal blue water. I leaped into the air and made contact with the surface causing the water to wave violently. I re-surfaced only to see an irritated Lucy.

"Natsu! You splashed me!" She yelled, throwing a soft Frisbee at my face.

"Well you are in a pool weirdo. The whole point is to get wet!" I dove under water and opened my eyes. I scanned the pool looking for the curvy and pale legs. Once I found my target, I swam under her and hooked her legs over my shoulders and stood up. I heard her shriek in surprise as my head was freed from the water.

"Natsu what are you doing?!" She questioned. "CHICKEN FIGHT!" Gray yelled at the top of his lungs. Levy immediately jumped on Gajeel's shoulders and they made their way over to us.

"You ready Luce?" I questioned. She thumped my head and got ready to push down her best friend. "FIGHT!" Gray shouted throwing his arm down like a referee. The two girls grabbed each other and started to fight. I moved with ease, not feeling the effect of all the pushing and shoving. With one final shove, Levy and Gajeel were down for the count. Lucy fell off my shoulders with a cry of victory. I only chuckled at her reaction. I suddenly felt two arms wrap around my neck, and a chin placed on my shoulder.

"So Natsu," Lucy breathed into my ear. I gulped and clutched the fabric of my trunks. "Are you nervous for tomorrow?" I sighed in relief, well mostly disappointment. But why should I get my hopes up? I've been in love with this weirdo for four years now, and she's still oblivious.

"Nah, I'm really excited. I'm just not looking forward to having to sit through school." I grumbled the last part in annoyance.

"Oh it won't be so bad! You'll have all of your fangirls!" She teased knowing that I hated them. OK that's a little harsh, but I mean come on! How would you like to be hounded by hundreds of girls that want to date you and suck your face off? And it's every single hour of every single fucking day….

"Oh Natsu! Please marry me and have my babies!" Lucy whined in a mocking high pitched voice. I looked at her in surprise.

"No one has ever said that, have they?" Honestly I didn't really listen to half the shit they said.  
"You'd be surprised. Some of them even talk about how you would be in bed. Sick bitches." She grumbled. Now Lucy didn't cuss very often, but when she did, it was highly amusing. Gray suddenly popped up.

"Sounds like someone is jealous." He teased poking Lucy in the cheek. She let go of me and Lucy-kicked Gray.

"Don't get any ideas hot shot. Natsu and I are friends! Anyways, I've got my eye on someone." She said with a blush. Damn those words were like a machine gun firing at my heart. Keep it together Dragneel.

"Who would that be?" I questioned through gritted teeth trying my best to sound somewhat normal.

"Well his name is-" That's where I tuned out, not really interested on having my heart fail. I hate how emotionally unstable I've become because of her. I feel like I should cut off my balls, grow my hair long and be known as Natsumi, or something along those lines. It's like I lost my manhood the moment I felt my heart skip a beat at the sound of Lucy and love in the same sentence.

"Natsu, did you hear me?" Lucy asked, her head tilted, eyes wide with curiousity. And there goes my last shred of manhood.

"Ah no sorry. What was that?" I questioned. Gray snickered and I gave him a swift kick in the shin.

"Typical idiot, not paying attention to anything around him." He snorted, ignoring the pain that I knew was shooting up his leg. I opened my mouth to cuss him out, but Luce beat me to it.

"Gray! Can it!" She yelled then turned her attention back to me.

"As I was saying, would you be willing to accompany me to one of my father's business parties?" She questioned. Was this a date? Ah fuck, there I go getting my hopes up again. God damn son of a-

"Why don't you ask Drew?" I sneered his name, venom dripping with each letter. Lucy glared at me. "His name is Drake, and because I feel more comfortable if my best guy friend would be there with me than having a new guy constantly asking questions." She replied hotly. I huffed and crossed my arms.

"Do I have to wear a suit?" I questioned. She nodded. "Fine I suppose I'll be your "date"." I said with no interest. But in reality my heart was thumping a mile per second.

I had a date with Lucy Heartfilia, my best friend, the girl I was deeply in love with.

**Eh, it's a little short.. apologies my dear readers… but I hope this helps! I will update the other stories! I promise, I might not get to it right away though. Feel free to leave a review! Remember the dark side has cookies! :) **


End file.
